Unanswered
by LeonPianta
Summary: Mel has been having some odd dreams. Jackson seems to be in trouble in them. Mel knows she loves Jackson. Who does he love? MelxJackson, JacksonxEverybody


Note: I don't own these characters.

Unanswered

--

Enough for One Night

--

"_Mel!" It was Jackson. He was signaling Melissa to come to him. "Come on!" he shouted, and ran off._

_Mel ran after him. The faster she ran, the farther away Jackson seemed to be. Until, finally, she caught up with him. Next to him was something entirely pitch-black. All Mel could recognize was long, wavy, black hair and a black, female silhouette._

"_Come here!" Jackson said, and the silhouette girl walked up to him. Jackson and the girl started kissing._

"_NO!" Mel shouted._

She woke up. It was just a dream. Mel had been having a lot of bad dreams lately, but this was the first one with Jackson involved.

Mel turned over. It was still dark outside. She was in her tent, as she was each night. In front of her, Daley and Lex slept, the only noise from them was breathing. Mel turned over again. There was Jackson, all by himself. Mel smiled, and went back to sleep.

_Mel, Jackson, Lex, Daley, Taylor, Nathan, and Eric walked along a plateau. A few feet to the right of them was a cliff, leading down to a raging river._

_All seven were happily chatting. Lex was talking to Daley and Nathan about some invention, Taylor and Eric about the new shelter. Jackson and Mel, though, were discussing relationships. _

"_You see, Mel…" Jackson was cut off by a metallic noise._

"_What was that?" Daley asked. Suddenly, seven metal cages flew down. Mel jumped free, but the other six were trapped._

_On top of the cages, there was a button. Mel climbed on top of Daley's cage, pressed the button, and Daley was released. She climbed down, and picked up five rocks. She threw them at the buttons, and Nathan was released, then Taylor, Lex, and Eric. Mel ran over to hit the button on Jackson's cage, when the land under it slipped. The cage, with Jackson in it, slipped over the cliff._

"_Jackson!" Mel shouted. She didn't know what to do. She decided to jump. Off the cliff._

_SPLASH! Jackson's cage made a huge wave of water, spraying Mel. The river was raging more than ever. Mel made a small splash compared to Jackson's cage. She swam full-force to the cage. Finally, she pressed the button, and Jackson was free._

_There was one problem, though. Jackson didn't leave the open cage. He must have died!_

"_NO!" Mel shouted._

She woke up. Again. Dang, these dreams weren't the _best _she'd had. Mel looked at Jackson again. He was definitely not dead. Mel eased herself, and tried to sleep. Again.

_Mel was standing over a sleeping Jackson._

"_Mel?" Jackson was awake._

"_Jackson, are you okay?" Mel said._

"_Yeah! I feel great!" Jackson said. "And, thanks, Mel."_

_Mel smiled. She had no idea what he was talking about, though. "Come on. Let's go to the fire. Everyone else is waiting," she said. Jackson jumped up, and he and Mel went to the fire._

"_You're okay!" Nathan said._

"_Yeah, I'm AAH!" Jackson shouted. He tripped and fell; his face into the fire._

"_Jackson!" Daley shouted. She grabbed Jackson's arm and pulled, but Jackson's head was still charring. Mel and the others (besides Daley) were scared stiff._

_Finally, Mel could move again. "Oh my God!" she shouted, grabbed Jackson's other arm, and pulled. It was no use. Jackson's head burned to ashes. He was dead._

"_NO!" Mel shouted._

She woke up. Again. God, she hated those stupid dreams! The sun had just come up. Mel decided it was best if she just stayed up and didn't worry about those crazy dreams. She looked at Jackson. He was perfectly fine. _I wonder what he's dreaming about, _she thought. Hopefully not nightmares, like her.

But why did those nightmares happen?

--

Author's Note: So, finally, this story is up. Did you know? I wrote this over my Spring Break, sometime in the third week of March. I changed some random stuff, like 'as she was each night' used to be 'as normal as each night'. Ick. Please review what you think of this chapter! Ciao! -DP


End file.
